The New Reign
by MsSkylerBlack
Summary: Sequel to After the War. After defeating the Volturi, Jasper and Bella must prepare themselves for something they never saw coming. Check it out! Rated M for a reason! Dom Jasper featuring Bella's inner beast...yummy!
1. Intro

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy to be back and I have missed you guys so very much. This sequel should have been posted a while ago but I've been a little busy with My Perfect Dom. Check that out, if you aren't already. **

**We are going to meet some new characters in this story and see some old friends. Let's start our new journey. I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the first. **

**Thanks so much to Deanne Marie Cullen for naming the new story.**

**Also thanks to my beta Bripearl!**

**Summary: After defeating the Volturi, Jasper and Bella are made the new rulers of the vampire world. How welcoming will the vampire world be to their new king and queen? **

**The New Reign **

**Prologue **

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Whitlock, mate, wife and queen of Major Jasper Whitlock, God of war and ruler of the vampire world. Today, I am officially two-hundred and fifty years old. My family is honoring me with a big party. Normally I'm not one to allow celebrations in my honor, but after everything Jasper and I have been through to get here, I don't mind celebrating.

Oh I'm sorry, you have no idea what I'm talking about do you? Well let me catch you up on my story…

In the late 1970's a war had broken out between vampires and humans. Vampires had grown tired of being forced to live in secret so they decided to take matters into their own hands. The war only lasted a few months of course, before the humans realized that they were no match for the vampire world and surrendered.

Since that time, vampires have ruled the world and have often taken humans for their mates. When I was ten years old, I discovered that I was one of those lucky humans.

When I was seventeen, my mate Jasper came to take me from my family's home to live with him and his brother Peter, Peter's mate Charlotte, and James, Jasper's third in command and my very best friend.

Because of a few unforeseen circumstances, I am now a vampire too. Much to my delight, but before I had time to enjoy my new life, the Volturi came to try and take me away from Jasper. This, of course, led to a fight with which the Volturi obviously lost.

Alright now for the rest of the story, hmmm let's see, the night we defeated the Volturi seems like a great place to start….

Jasper and I were now racing to my parent's house to assist Alec and Jane in handling Bree, a human girl my parents had found dying and insisted on changing. I knew my father was behind this; Carlisle Cullen was the most compassionate man I'd ever met in my life. I knew it hadn't taken him long to convince my mother Esme that "keeping" Bree was the right thing to do, her chances at motherhood had been brutally taken from her in her human life but her maternal instincts were still very present.

Going to assist with a rowdy newborn was normally something that Jasper would send Peter and James to do. But since we'd defeated the Volturi tonight, he'd given them the night off to spend with their mates Charlotte and Heidi. We had a lot of work ahead of us and since James and Heidi had just found each other, we knew they needed this time.

We arrived at my parent's house quickly, and the noise from the struggle going on inside was evident before we'd even gotten close. Once we stepped inside, we saw Carlisle and Alec unsuccessfully trying to restrain Bree. She shook them both off very easily.

"Jane!" I yelled as we stepped inside. "Why haven't you incapacitated her? You see that she is out of control."

Bree was throwing the men across the room easily and growling furiously.

"I've tried Majesty, but my powers don't work on her. I think she is somehow blocking me."

Jasper leaped over to where Carlisle and Alec were struggling with Bree and pinned her to the ground. She fought in his grasp.

"Listen to me, young one. I am not these two, now you will calm down right now or I will destroy you and we will move on. Now settle yourself." We all watched as she slowly started to settle down and I knew that Jasper was sending calming vibes her way.

One of the many perks of being mated to an empath.

"Where are Edward and Emmett? Why the hell aren't they helping you guys with her?" Jasper asked as he got off of Bree.

"They went hunting with Alice and Rose. We tried to call for them when we couldn't get her under control, but we couldn't get them." Esme explained.

"I don't understand how Alice didn't see this coming. I mean even if they are away hunting she would have warned us of what to expect with Bree." Something was off. I know my sister and if she saw something like this, she'd tell us immediately. "Major, I think something is wrong."

Just as the words were out of my mouth, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie entered the house.

Their clothes were torn and they looked like they'd had the fight of their lives.

"Well I'm used to Emmett looking like this after hunting, but what on Earth happened to the rest of you?" Carlisle chuckled but none of them even cracked a smile.

"That's not funny, dad. We were attacked while we were out hunting. We barely made it out alive!" Edward was clearly irritated.

"Attacked? Attacked by whom?" Esme was shocked.

"Wolves." Alice stated calmly.

And that one word was the beginning of a battle we never expected we'd have to fight.

**Ok so what did you guys think of the intro? I hope you liked it! I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Chapter 1 coming later tonight…**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back with the first chapter. Not really much to say. **

**Thanks so much to everyone that is already reviewing and adding the story to your favorites and alerts. You all are so very good to me. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"What the hell do you mean wolves? That's impossible!" Jasper shouted.

"Well the pack of giant ass wolves that almost tore us to pieces says otherwise." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Alice, I know Isabella loves you but I can go either way on you being alive so I'd watch the attitude." I couldn't help chuckling a little bit at Jasper and Alice. They really didn't get along well at all.

"Major, threating Alice isn't going to help anything. Now how is it possible that there are still wolves around? I thought you said you killed them all?"

"I didn't kill them personally but I ordered them all killed. David was the one in charge of seeing that it actually got done."

David was another vampire that had escaped with Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and James when they left Maria's army. He was young like me; he was only seventeen when he was changed. But in vampire years he was a bit old, he been changed sometime in the late 1700s. He was a slave in the south trying to escape to freedom when he was bitten.

"Tell David to get to Carlisle's house NOW!" Jasper was screaming so loudly into his cell phone that whole house shook under his voice.

"Tell us what happened, someone please?" Carlisle pleaded.

"I'll tell it!" Alice volunteered and Jasper rolled his eyes. "Ok well we were hunting near that old Indian reservation…"

"La Push." I couldn't help correcting her, my former best friend lived there…for a while.

"Sorry Bella…We were hunting near La Push, when all of a sudden I went blind. I couldn't see the future anymore…nothing. And this hadn't happened to me in years, not since Jacob had starting getting close to phasing." I flinched a little hearing his name. I still missed Jake so much.

"I starting telling Edward, Emmett and Rose that I couldn't see anymore and then out of nowhere, this huge black wolf leaps right on top of Edward. And then out comes this grey wolf that jumps on Emmett and next thing we know Rose and I are surrounded by at least six or seven wolves. They were growling and snapping at our clothes."

"If there were that many, how did you guys get out of there?" I had to know.

"This russet brown wolf showed up, growled at the others and they all backed off immediately. I'm guessing he was the Alpha." Edward looked a little frustrated.

I knew exactly who that was. No one in the family had ever seen Jacob's wolf except me. I was with Jake the night he first phased. I wanted to smile knowing that he was alive and safe but this wasn't the time to think about that.

"Edward, is something bothering you?" I asked as I went over and wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"I couldn't read them. Their minds were just as blank as yours to me pipsqueak." Edward has been calling me that since I was a kid and I really wish he'd stop it now.

"You can't see hear them and Alice can't see them, this worries me. Where the fuck is David?" There's my Major.

I kissed Edward's cheek and released him to go stand with Jasper. Once I was at his side, he immediately pulled me into his arms and kissed me. He hated smelling male vampires on me, even if it was just my brother.

David entered the door just as Jasper was releasing me. Emmett quickly snatched him and pinned him to the wall. Jasper walked over slowly.

"Hello David." He said silkily.

"H... Hello Major." The fear was more than evident in David's voice.

"Would you like to explain to me why my Isabella's family was almost killed by a pack of werewolves tonight? I thought I told you to kill them all." David's face became one of pure shock.

"I…I…I did kill the wolves Major, most of them."

"Explain!" Jasper growled and is that? Yep I just got wet.

"Major, my family has legends and stories, similar ones to the tribe the wolves come from. My mother would tell them to me when I was a child. And one of the most important things my mother ever said was that nature insures a balance to everything. The werewolves are the only creatures strong enough to kill our kind. Killing them all off would have tipped the balance of power in our favor. Nature will not allow that. So every time you sent me a batch to kill I'd spare a few." Jasper was visibly fuming right now. I on the other hand wanted to run to David and hug him.

"What wolves are alive right now?" I asked even though I was pretty sure I knew most of them.

"Jacob Black is the Alpha." I couldn't help smiling this time. "Then there is his second in command Sam Uley, the rest of the pack is Paul Meraz, Quil Atera, Jared Walker, Embry Call, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Emily Makah and Kim Morris. There are a few more whose last name I don't know. Colin, Brady, Mark and Ian."

"Fourteen?" Edward shouted. "You left fourteen werewolves alive? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it had to happen. Allowing vampires to truly rule the world would have been too much. The humans are already defenseless against us. I had to keep the balance. I won't apologize for what I did." Emmett finally released his grip on David.

"I should kill you right now but since it is more than obvious that my Isabella is happy about what you've done, I will not." Jasper turned to look at me and if I was still human I'd be blushing fire red right now.

"David, do you have some sort of arrangement with the wolves?" I thought it was a good idea to change the subject.

"The wolves agreed to stay out of the way as long as we stay off the reservation. That is the reason why La Push is a restricted area. We tell the vampires it's because we never know when the kids are phasing but that's not really it." Something occurred to me when he said that.

"Wait a minute; didn't you say three of the wolves were named Leah, Emily and Kim? Girls? I thought the wolf gene only existed in the boys?"

"The girls phased after they were mated to one of the boys. Sam is mated to Leah, Paul with Emily and Jared with Kim. Once the wolves recognized the girls as their mates, they phased." He explained.

All of a sudden David was ripped from against the wall and all we saw was his body being thrown out of one of my mother's back windows.

"I am so fucking pissed! When I give an order I goddamn expect for it to be carried out!" Oh fuck! The Major is back…

**Major's POV**

I crept up on Jasper so fast he didn't have time to do anything but surrender to me. I gave this little prick a direct order and he went against it. I don't give three fucks how happy my Isabella is to hear that her friend is alive. She's just a little too happy for my liking anyway and I'm gonna deal with that shit later.

But right now I'm gonna kick his ass!

"Major." Isabella walked over to me slowly, hers hands raised in surrender. "I know you're angry but David's heart was in the right place when he did what he did." I chuckled darkly.

"David's heart is about to be a pile of ash on the floor along with the rest of him." Emmett whispered to Rose and she giggled.

"Emmett is very right. I'm going to kill him! No one disobeys my orders! Edward, start a fucking fire!" He started to run and Isabella tackled him to the ground.

The way she landed on top of him was doing nothing to improve my mood. She knows I fuckin hate it when she has another man's scent all over her.

"Isabella, what the hell are you doing?"

"Major, I'm sorry but please if we are going to deal with the wolves we may need David. I mean he is the one who has the understanding with them. He may also be able to tell us why Edward can't hear them and Alice can't see them." She batted those sexy eyelashes at me and I was half tempted to bend her over Esme couch but I refrained.

"I _can_ tell you." David stumbled back inside. "I'm not exactly sure why Alice can't see them, that is new knowledge to me. But the reason Edward can't hear them has to do with Jacob's bond to Bella."

"He doesn't have a bond to my Isabella! No one is bonded to her but me!" I was about to lunge for him but Isabella grabbed my arm to stop me.

"He's right Major, Jacob and I do have a bond." I stared at her and she quickly begins to explain. "When we were kids we made a blood bond to be best friends forever. Jacob cut his hand, I cut mine, and we rubbed them together and promised to always be loyal to each other."

"So how does that explain my not being able to hear him? I could hear him fine when they were young."

"When Bella's gift as a shield manifested itself that day in the field it manifested in Jacob as well. Their blood bond means that Jacob shares certain aspects of Bella's gift. And since the pack shares one mind if Jacob's thoughts are blocked so are theirs." David explained.

"Ok wait, so if Bella and Jacob are bonded by blood, how come Bella didn't phase when Jacob did?" Emmett asked. And I had to admit it was a good question.

"Because of the Major. Bella was already set to be mated with the Major and since it is impossible for a wolf to mate with a vampire, her bond with the Major kept her from phasing."

This was all very interesting but all this talk of Isabella's bond with Jacob was making me want to claim her again.

"David, I'm going to allow you to live. I want you to go to Jacob and tell him I'd like to meet with him tomorrow. Just him, make sure he knows I do not plan to hurt him as my Isabella would never allow that. Tell him to come alone and in his human form."

"He won't agree to that." Isabella called out suddenly. "Tell him he can bring Quil and Embry but no one else…all in their human forms."

Did she just change my orders?

"Oh don't look at me like that Major. I didn't mean to change your orders, I just know Jake better than you do. You can punish me for it later." She winked at me. Oh I'm gonna punish that cute little ass all right.

"You have your orders David now get the hell out. Alec, Jane grab Bree and let's get out of here. It will be easier to train her on our property. Emmett, Edward, I expect you both at the meeting with the wolves in the morning as I'm going to allow Peter and James to enjoy this time with their mates. I won't disturb them with this right now."

"Yes Major." They both said together.

"Isabella, say goodnight." She hugged her parents and siblings and we all headed out the door.

The run home was a quick one. Once we were back I sent Jane and Alec to the fields to start Bree's training. Isabella had run upstairs to the bedroom as soon as we were in the door and she was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"So Major, you gonna give my Jasper back any time tonight?" She smiled.

"No I'm not. I need to be present at this meeting tomorrow and Jasper may not relinquish control so easily once he gets it back. But enough about that, I want to spend the rest of tonight focused on you."

**Yes I'm stopping right there because I can. Next chapter a little lovin with the Major and the meeting with the wolves. Are you all glad that Jake and the guys are alive? Review and let me know. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! You are all so awesome. Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed and added the story to your favorites and alerts. We are only two chapters in and I'm already feeling the love. **

**So I'm in need of a beta for this story, if anyone is interested please PM me. Thanks!**

**Some of you have asked this so I'll answer you all together. I'm going to post every day for now and once we're about five or six chapters in I'll go to posting once a week. I hope that is pleasing to all of you. **

**I have a very special treat for you all in this chapter so let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Chapter 3 **

**BPOV**

I'm sitting on the bed locked in a staring contest with the Major. I can't help wondering why he hasn't jumped on me yet. He said he wanted to focus on me and I knew very well what that meant but now he wasn't even speaking.

"Isabella." _Finally._ "Tell me about this bond you have with Jacob." I wanted so badly to roll my eyes but I knew better than to mess with the Major.

"I have explained that already, Major. It's not that type of bond, it is strictly friendship." He stepped closer to me until he was hovering over me and I was forced to lean back in bed.

"Do you think I really give a shit that the bond is strictly friendship? I don't like it and I don't want him anywhere near you. You aren't coming to the meeting tomorrow."

"Wait…what? Why not?" He was not serious!

"Why not? I'm not going to explain myself to you! I said you aren't going and That. Is. Final!"

Something inside me snapped at that moment and all I saw was red. Before I knew what was happening I felt something else taking control of my body and I was now on the inside looking out.

**Bella's Inner Beast's POV**

Who the hell does he think he is? He can't tell me what to do!

I have been clawing at the surface ever since Bella was turned. But she is strong, stronger than I would have thought. She likes that Jasper and the Major are dominant.

If she'd let me out at first there is no way Jasper would have gotten us to submit to him, but she wanted it. She wanted him to own her. Well not me! Fuck that!

I wanted to come out so badly when the Major took us in front of everyone, that arrogant motherfucker! But once again Bella liked it. She wanted him to claim her in front of everyone. I on the other hand wanted to beat his ass for that crap.

Now he chooses to make his grand appearance once again and tries to run everything. That's fine if everyone else wants to shake in their boots every time the Major decides to grace us with his presence but that won't be happening here. I'm not afraid of him and right now I'd love nothing more than to wipe that smug ass grin off his face.

**Major's POV**

She is dying to get her hands on me right now. I noticed the switch almost immediately. Isabella's inner beast has taken control and I've been dying to meet her.

You see Bella is Jasper's mate and mine too…in a sense.

But this little spit fire right here is all mine. She is the part of Isabella that was made just for the Major.

It's taken her quite a while to make her appearance. Isabella must be stronger than I thought. I thought for sure she'd come out when I took Isabella in front of the family earlier tonight. She must like Jasper's dominate side a little more than she leads on.

Yeah, I'm a bit smug. Isabella's inner beast is lying below me visibly fuming right now. I know she'd love nothing more to lunge for me but she is waiting for me to make the first move.

"Well look who's finally come out to play. Nice to meet ya honey." I chuckled darkly.

"Fuck you Major! I'm going to give you til the count of three to get the hell from over me before I lose my temper." I full on laughed this time. It really was cute.

"And what's gonna happen if you lose your temper? Whatcha gonna do darlin…scratch me?" I knew I was pushing her a bit but I wanted to play with my mate. Jasper has Isabella all the time.

She brought her leg up to my chest and in one swift motion she kicked me clear across the room. I slammed into the wall behind me and it shattered against my body. Before I could get up she was already standing over.

"Oops." She said smugly before she grabbed me by my shirt and threw me to the other side of the room. Oh hell no, this is not about to happen!

I moved faster this time and threw her on the bed. I grabbed her arms quickly and held them over her head.

"Get off me!" She growled.

"Oh come on now baby, we have an eternity to fight for who's the boss in this relationship. Why don't you let me taste that sweet kitty?" I smirked and she snapped at my face.

"You're not getting anywhere near my _kitty_ tonight Major."

"Oh I beg to differ there hot stuff. I want that and you're going to give it to me."

"Make me." She challenged.

"With pleasure." I slammed my lips into hers and tightened my grip on her arms.

Sure she hates me, trust me the feeling is mutual but her body loves me and there will never be anything she can do about that.

She instantly wrapped her legs around my body and moaned into my mouth. I moved on to her neck and began to lightly suck on it.

"That's it baby just give in to me." I panted out as I ground myself against her body.

"No way! I'm not…oh god…I'm not giving in." She moaned while she began unbuckle my pants. She was moving at human speed and I had no idea why so in one motion I had both of our clothes on the floor. "Damn it Major! I liked that dress!" She flipped us over so that she was now straddling me.

"Mmm that's it pretty lady, come ride the cowboy." She rolled her eyes.

"You know what Major? I really wish you'd shut the hell up." I chuckled.

"Why don't you make me princess?" She crushed her lips to mine, reached down took my length in her hand and guided me into her.

Needless to say it was a very nice night. Now we were in the bath tub together with her straddling my lap.

"So you gonna give Isabella back the control or what?" I tucked a falling piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hell no! If you're out then so am I. Bella would let you walk all over her in that meeting. I need to be there to make sure you don't lose your temper with the wolves." Her expression softened and she leaned closer to me. "They don't have to be enemies Major." She purred in my ear and I knew exactly what she was trying to do. Maybe it was working…a little.

"We'll see what happens tomorrow. Now, if you insist on sitting on top of me like that, why don't you get some work done while you're there." I smacked her on the ass and she giggled.

**The next morning…**

Emmett and Edward had just arrived at the house and we were all on the back patio waiting for David to arrive. Isabella was still upstairs getting dressed.

"How do you think this meeting is going to go Major?" Edward asked after we'd all been sitting in silence for several minutes.

"Your sister seems convinced that it will be peaceful but I have my doubts." Isabella came walking through the sliding doors at that very moment.

Emmett ran to her, swung her in his arm and was rewarded by Isabella throwing him half way across the back yard. He recovered quickly.

"Boys, I'd like you both to meet Mia…Isabella's inner beast." They both stared at me wide eyed.

"Mia?" Edward gapped.

"That is what she wishes to be called and she really hates it when you refer to her as anything else. I learned this lesson the hard way last night after she threw me out of the bedroom window. Mmm…I love her so." I leaned over kissed her neck and she moaned.

"Let me explain something to you boys. I am not like your Bella in anyway. I'm not warm and cuddly and I really hate to be touched without first giving permission. It would be very wise for you all to keep that in mind."

"Wow, who knew Bella's inner beast would be such a bitch? I thought Rosalie's was bad." Emmett chuckled.

"You guys, they're close, and I can hear David's thoughts." We all turned our heads in the direction of the field and running towards us was David and three very large, half naked Native American boys.

Once they reached us it wasn't hard to pick out Jacob because he stood in front with Quil and Embry flanking him on either side. When he spotted Isabella or rather Mia, he opened his arms and she ran right into them.

Oh yeah wolf boy put your hands all over my mate, that's a great way to start a friendship with me. I'm gonna toss her ass out a window tonight for allowing that crap.

"Major, would you quit letting your annoyance seep through the air. Jacob and I haven't seen each other in years and this is purely friendship." I rolled my eyes.

"Major, I do not love Bella in that way. I've yet to find my mate. We are not here to be your enemy. We all need each other far too much for that." He spoke calmly but with power. I was starting to like him…a little.

"What do you mean we need each other?" I asked.

"Sam's mate Emily has the gift of foresight but much more powerful than Alice and more accurate. She has seen the great battle that is to come."

"What great battle?"

"Major did you really think that killing the Volturi would go without consequence? There are those in Volterra who were very loyal to them. We have heard of your plans and if you send James and Heidi to Volterra, they will die there."

"So someone in Aro's guard is angry that we killed him and is coming here to battle us? What the hell?"

"You are mistaken Emmett." Embry began. "He is not angry that Aro or the brothers are dead. He is angry that he will once again be forced to follow instead of lead."

"He wants to rule?" Mia asked and they all nodded. "Ok then Jasper can just let him do the job he was going to send James to do, problem solved." Jacob shook his head.

"That won't be enough for him because even though he'd be the ruler of Volterra he'd still be ruling under Jasper's reign. He won't accept that."

"Who is he? What's his name?" I wondered if I knew him.

"Brandon." As soon as Quil said his name, Mia burst into a fit of giggles.

"Brandon…really? He's the big bad vampire that is supposed to go against my family and his name is fucking Brandon? Who the hell is scared of someone named Brandon?" Emmett joined her in her laughter.

"Bella is right." Jacob began.

"Mia." She corrected him. "Inner beast?" he asked and she nodded. "Forgive me." He said and she smiled.

"_Mia_ is right, his bark is a bit worse than his bite. If we can work together here I'm sure we can take him down easily. I mean as far as anyone else knows wolves don't exist anymore."

"Being protected by werewolves would definitely set you apart from any of the other rulers." Edward said.

"We never said anything about protecting you. If you want us to fight by your side…fine. But we aren't vampire guard dogs." Jacob growled out. Mia started rubbing her hands through his hair and he instantly started to calm.

"Mia, have you lost your mind?" I growled. "Get your ass over here." She narrowed her eyes but came to me anyway. "If I see your hands in his hair EVER again, I'm going to rip them off."

"I'd like to see you try." She challenged. "Later." I promised and she smiled. Man I love this woman!

"This is enough info for now. We need everyone here before we finish this. Edward, go home and get the family. David, as much as I hate to pull Peter and James away from their mates, I need them, go get them." Jacob was a leader in his own right so I needed to handle him a little differently. "Jacob, would you mind sending the guys to go get the rest of the pack?" See I can play nice…when I feel like it.

Jacob said something to them in Quileute; they phased and took off in the forest. This was turning out to be a very interesting day. I've met Isabella's inner beast, made a new alliance and very possibly discovered a new enemy. Jasper may never be getting control back…

**There we have it people. So tell me, are you enjoying the Major and Mia or should I give control back to Jasper and Bella. Review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Next chapter the rest of the family and the wolf pack join the meeting and I'll introduce Brandon and give you a quick look inside his mind. **

**I know you guys were expecting a lemon in this chapter but I have decided to make you work for that. How you ask? With reviews of course…**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the Major and Mia. I have to say that I am very much enjoying writing them. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and the adds you guys are absolutely awesome. Ok on to the next chapter. Since you all have been so good with the reviews, I have a special treat for you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I simply like to borrow the Major. **

**Chapter 3**

**MPOV**

"What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe you actually ran your fingers through another man's hair in my face!" Mia and I were in our bedroom waiting for the others to arrive.

Alice had foreseen that I was about to send Edward for them so the Cullens were already here, downstairs playing catch up with Jacob.

"Would you quit yelling, everyone in this house has super hearing so they can all hear you anyway. And Jacob was getting upset, when he first starting phasing that's the only way I could calm him. So I went with what I knew." She shrugged.

"Mia, I'm going to kill the next man who thinks it is ok for him to put his hands all over you. First I had to deal with Mike, James, Alec and now Jacob! I have had it with this shit Mia! You are fuckin mine and don't you ever forget that!" She didn't even flinch while I ranted.

"You are such a king sized asshole, Major. How can I forget that I'm yours when you say it thirty times a day? Bella likes it but that shit drives me fucking nuts. Let me show you how it feels." She lunged for me and pinned to the wall of the bedroom.

"You…Major are fuckin mine!" She sucked on the side of my neck and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. "Say it Major! Tell me you're mine."

"Never!" She growled and dropped to her knees in front of me. She had my length out of my pants and in her hands in a flash.

"This…MINE!" She took me in her moth and damn it if it didn't feel good. I was quickly losing myself in this feeling and if I didn't get it grip she'd have me.

She pulled me deeper down her throat and started to moan and around me and I lost it. I grabbed her head in my hands and started pounding like a mad man. Mia wrapped her arms around my body and as I pushed myself further down her throat I felt her nails clawing down my backside.

"You feel that my little spit fire? Even when you think you have me, I set the pace of this relationship. I own this naughty little mouth of yours and I'll take it however I want to…or not." I pulled out of her mouth and she growled. "Now, now there is no need for that. I told you last night I wanted to taste that kitty."

I grabbed her off the floor and slung her towards the bed. She landed on top and I quickly grabbed her ankle and dragged her down so that she was seated on the edge of the bed. I wasted no time dropping to my knees and burying my head between her legs.

"Shit…Major! That feels so good!" She started to purr as she closed her legs around my head.

"That's it baby purr for me, let the Major hear how much you like it. Bella isn't the only one that likes it rough…is she?" I shoved three fingers inside her and my tongue moved back to work on her clit.

"Oh Major!" She screamed.

"That's it my little tiger kitten I want the whole house to hear you moan for me. I want them all to hear you scream my name Mia."

I knew I had her; she wasn't focused on anything but me right now. I rose up quickly, flipped her over and entered her from behind in one swift motion.

Her pants and moans were louder than I've ever heard them as I slammed in and out of her.

"Say it Mia! Tell me you're mine!" I commanded slamming into her again.

"Fuck you Major!" She snapped.

"Not right now honey, I'm fuckin you. Say it Mia or I'll make you say it." I warned. I knew she was in the perfect position for me to take what I wanted.

"You won't make me say shit!" Damn I fuckin love her!

I wrapped her hair around my wrist and yanked it roughly. Then I knew it was time, I started pounding into her harder and faster. She was moaning and gripping the sheets and then…I did it. I bit down on her shoulder hard, letting my venom soak through and she screamed out in pain. This wasn't that weak ass claiming Jasper had done to Bella…this was the real deal.

"Say it Mia! Say it or so help me I'll bite your ass again!" I growled in her ear.

"No, I am not saying it!" Alright then, have it your way. This time I went to her back and bit down into once again letting my venom course through her body.

"Ok, ok! No more, it burns please!" She screamed out.

"Say it Mia! Say it right fuckin now or I move on to your thighs."

"YOURS!" She yelled. "I'm yours Major…all yours!" Very good…

I bit into her neck but this time it was all about pleasure. She moaned loudly and I felt her orgasm spasm through her body causing my own release.

I win! She has submitted herself to me, granted it won't do a thing about that smart ass mouth of hers but still…I'm the boss.

"Oh that felt so good." She purred as she flipped over on to her back. I was still on top of her so she wrapped her legs around me, slid her arms underneath mine and gripped my shoulders. "Bite me again Major."

She hasn't talked this sweetly to me since she first took control. I slid back inside her a little slower this time just enjoying how good she felt. My movements were slow and it was driving her crazy.

"Damn it Major, would you just fuck me already?" She gripped my shoulders tighter and dug her nails into my skin. I hissed at the pain.

"Mia, stop that shit right now or I'm going to bite the fuck out of you and not in a way you'll like." She pouted but still did as I said.

I picked up my pace more and more til I was sure my bottom half was nothing but a blur. She loved every second of it. When I felt that she was close I bit down on one of her breast and she came instantly. I followed soon after.

"I can hear everyone downstairs; we need to get back for the rest of the meeting. Let's take a quick shower and join the others." She nodded and we headed for the shower quickly.

As soon as we were inside and I saw Mia's naked, dripping body I couldn't help myself. I snatched her up in my arms and slammed her into the wall. I heard the tile cracking but who really cared right now. She knew what was coming because she fastened her legs around my waist and smirked.

"I'm about to fuck that little smirk right off your face baby." I gave her a little smirk of my own.

"Hard and rough Major." That was the last coherent thing she said before I started ponding into her. After that the only words that could be understood were 'shit, hard, Major, cumming' all of these were words I enjoyed.

Once we were finally clean we dressed and headed downstairs to join the family.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed our first lemon! Now that was just a little something I feel like you've all earned, next chapter back to the matter at hand. **

**I love to hear from you so tell me your thoughts. Oh and yay! I have a beta Bripearl…I'm so excited!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone. I'm a day late with this chapter and for that I am very sorry. I got a little busy at work, I'm sure you all can understand that. Anyway I will be quiet now and let you all enjoy. **

**Thanks so much to my beta Bripearl!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Chapter 4**

**MPOV**

"Why the hell isn't this asswipe dead?" I heard Peter screaming before Mia and I made it all the way down the stairs.

"He is not dead because I don't want him to be…yet." I said.

Peter recognized me immediately and smirked. "Back already, Major? It's good to see you."

"It's good to be here. Peter, Charlotte, James, Heidi, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and the remaining members of the wolf pack, this is Mia. Mia is Isabella's inner beast…don't fuck with her, she's nuts. Now let's get this meeting started." Edward, Emmett and Jacob all chuckled, while everyone else just looked confused.

"Well Major, it seems that Jane and Alec have the information we need on Brandon." David informed me.

"Alright then, let's fuckin hear it!" Ah my sweet Mia, so impatient and so damn sexy.

"Of course, Mia." Alec began. "Brandon is not someone you need to worry about. He wouldn't have even been on the guard at all if it wasn't for his mate Ruth. Aro wanted her, but she wouldn't come to Volterra without Brandon, so Aro took them both."

"Why did he want Ruth so bad? I mean, what is her gift?" Charlotte inquired.

"Ruth's gifts are very special and we'd never seen a vampire so powerful. Ruth was a witch in her human life and when she became a vampire, her Wiccan powers were amplified."

"How did that even happened?" Jacob asked. "I mean, why would a vampire turn a witch? She is already supernatural."

He had a point, turning someone who already possessed a great amount of power was a dangerous thing. What vampire would do that?

"Brandon turned her, when they came to Volterra he swore he turned her because she was his true mate but Marcus read their bond, he didn't see that. He said that while their bond was strong, it was only temporary, meaning that they were only meant to be in each other's lives for a season." Jane told us.

"Did he not tell them this?" Carlisle pondered.

"Yes he did, but Ruth wouldn't believe him. She said that they were only telling her that to separate them. She is totally devoted to Brandon and does everything he tells her."

"Brandon is a coward." Alec added. "He hides behind Ruth's powers because he has none of his own."

"He doesn't have a gift?" I asked.

"He's manipulative, Aro never trusted him which is why he let him on the guard. He believed in keeping your enemies close." I nodded at Jane and she smiled.

"This is a really great story, but what are we all doing here exactly?" Peter was obviously growing impatient.

"We are all here because I have foreseen the battle that is to take place." Emily began. "The word that the Volturi is dead has not yet reached Volterra and when it does, Brandon will see this as his rise to power. But when he learns about the Major, he will become infuriated. He'll gather what's left of the Volturi guard and they will come here. If we don't work together, we will all be lost."

"She's right, I can see it." Alice's eyes were glazed over. "He feels threatened by our family and the fact that we have so many gifts. Especially now since the Major has added Alec, Jane and Heidi. Not to mention Bree, who has a few gifts of her own. He wants us all destroyed."

"He was so certain, he was sure that the Volturi would not have been able to defeat you. He knew that they weren't strong enough for that. But no one was expecting James and Heidi to mate. He thought that once the Volturi were defeated, he would unite the guard to avenge their deaths and then rule Volterra himself."

"So he always planned a war with us?" I was quickly getting pissed.

"Not exactly, he wasn't expecting a war necessarily. He thinks that it will be easy to defeat you. He doesn't know about Jane, Alec and Heidi, or the wolves for that matter." Alice said.

"He also has no intention of Ruth surviving this battle; he wishes to take a new mate." Emily added.

"And let me guess, he wants Bella?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Everybody is always after Bella." She snorted.

"He doesn't want Bella." Emily said calmly. "He wants Alice."

"WHAT!" Edward was fuming. He was a quiet man, but when it came to Alice, he would move heaven and earth.

"Aro has always talked about what an asset Alice would be to him if he ever got her on the guard, but he knew he'd never be able to get her away from Edward." Jane explained.

"I don't give a shit about any of that crap. Brandon will never have Alice!" Edward shouted and Alice was at his side immediately.

"Of course he won't baby, no one will ever take me from you. I'm all yours." She purred and he growled. Looks like Edward will be doing some claiming of his own tonight.

"Major, we need to start training." James said anxiously. "We need to learn how to fight with the wolves and vice versa. Emily, Alice, how long do we have before this big battle is supposed to take place?"

"Two months." They both answered together.

"That's more than enough time. We've got a few newborns around and we can train them to fight with us. And this family is more than gifted. We can handle this." Carlisle sounded hopeful.

"We can't train here. Right now, the wolves are our secret weapon and we don't want anyone outside of this household to know that they are still around. We have to keep this as secret as possible." Emmett said.

"Major." I felt Mia wrap her arms around my body and reacted quickly, pulling her tight into my arms. "I think it's time for us to give up the control now." I nodded and then surrendered.

**Brandon's POV**

What in the world are they doing? The Volturi have been gone for days and we've heard nothing. I knew they were dead, I mean they were stupid to go against the Major with just them. They should have taken the whole army.

I was sure that Jane, Alec and Heidi would be back by now, coming to tell me that the Volturi had been defeated. That's really all I needed to hear, it wouldn't take much work to convince the guard that we had to make the Major pay for killing our Master.

I didn't really want to have to kill the Major, he and his mate could both be valuable to me once I was in power. I was open to negotiating if the Major was.

One person I knew would have to die was Edward Cullen. He had my Alice and I wanted her. Aro always said that Alice would be a great addition to the guard, but he was wrong. Alice Brandon was meant to be a Queen, my Queen. I mean come on, she already has my name.

With her by my side, I would have knowledge of any enemies coming my way and I could defeat them. The trick was finding a way to make sure Ruth was also killed in the battle. I was getting so tired of pretending to love her, but I knew that I needed her to get on the guard.

She was grateful and loyal to me because I'd saved her from being burned at the stake during a time where witches were unacceptable. Now I had her, she would do anything for me, no questions asked. But I wanted more ever since the first time I laid eyes on Alice. She and Edward had come to visit Aro in Volterra and I knew right away that I had to have her.

But it was obvious that she was devoted to Edward. She hung on his every word, she kissed him and touched him all the time and it drove me crazy. Those were the hardest few days of my life. I tried hard to block my thoughts from Edward because Aro had made us all aware of his gift for reading minds.

Damn it! I can't stop thinking about her! That tiny little body would fit perfectly under me. I don't care who has to die in the process, Alice will be mine.

**Alright everyone there we have it. I know you guys weren't expecting Brandon to be after Alice but come on everyone always wants Bella. The other vampires are desirable too let's be fair. **

**Next chapter Jasper and Bella are back. But don't worry the Major and Mia won't be gone too long. I hope you all liked this chapter; I know it was a little short and I apologize. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Ok I try to do this every now and then. This story is one of my favorites and I know you other Jasper/Bella fans will like it too. **

**Story Rec: Fate has brought us here**

**By: cullen818 **

**It is really awesome if you haven't read it already then you should. If you know any good stories I should read or rec let me know. **


	6. AN Please Read

AN: I have a new story posted co-written with my beta bluebaby3296. It's called Chowilawu. Try it and tell me what ya think! It's posted under bluebaby's account.


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while and you probably have been thinking 'ok where the hell is this chick with the next post?' Well here I am! I shall try to make this up to you. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter **

**EPOV **

To say that I'm pissed about this whole Brandon wanting Alice thing would be the understatement of the century. I knew he'd never get her but just the fact that he thought he could was enough to piss me off.

We'd all spent the rest of the day training with Jasper, Peter and Emmett. I was always one who left violence as the absolute last option. But hearing that this man was after my mate; I was ready for war.

"Edward, sweetheart will you please talk to me! You've been quiet ever since we got home." I look over to Alice who was sitting on our bed looking at me with concern.

"My apologies love. This whole thing just has me a little off center right now." I forced a smile and of course, Alice saw right through that.

"You're not really worried about this are you? I mean you know that no one can ever take me from you...right?"

"Of course I know that Alice. But I'm not going to let this slide. You are my mate. It is my job to protect you and I'll always do my job."

"Come to me Edward. I'm yours. Come to me and take me." I was on the bed, hovering over her in a second.

"Tell me again Alice." She knew exactly what I wanted to hear. She always knew.

"Yours Edward, only yours. Forever."

**JPOV**

"Jasper, do you really think everything is going to be ok?" Bella called from her vanity mirror where she was sitting brushing her hair.

"Of course it is my Isabella. If need be we will release the Major and Mia again. But everything will be fine."

"What about Edward? I mean did you see him during training. He snatched Peter's arm off! I've never seen him like that before." She looked concerned so I went over, took the brush from her and began to brush her hair.

"Isabella, someone is threatening to take Edward's mate from him. It is perfectly normal for him to be reacting this way. If it were me Brandon's head would be on a spike in the yard already. Edward honestly is showing amazing restraint."

"But Alice is his true mate. He should know no one could ever take her."

"Angel, have you forgotten the beginning of our relationship already. I knew no one could ever take you. That fact however did not stop me from almost killing that annoying Mike character as well as James; one of my best friends. Making a threat against a male vampires mate is a very dangerous thing to do. We are jealous creatures and one of our greatest fears is losing our mates."

"But that doesn't make any sense Jasper. You told me that once a vampire is bonding to their mate nothing could separate them. Why do you guys worry so much about losing us?" She really didn't understand.

"Tell me something my angel. Have you ever met a male vampire that has lost his true mate?" She shook her head. "You know that vampire series that you love so much?"

"The Carpathian series?" I nodded and she smiled. "I know you hate them Jasper but really..."

"No, no angel it's not that at all. I want to use it to help prove my point. What was it you told me happens to the Carpathian males if they don't find their life mates?"

"They succumb to the darkness and become vampires. They become so vicious that no…no one is safe around them." Her voice became softer as realization dawned on her. "Oh." She said simply.

"Oh is right my sweet. When a male vampire loses his true mate, he becomes extremely dangerous. Our women are the only softness in male vampires. We are hunters, warriors, killers. Our true mates keep us grounded. Peter, Charlotte and I were extremely worried about James when Victoria was killed. But when he didn't lose his mind, we knew that Victoria hadn't been James' true mate."

I knew this was a lot for her to process but she needed to understand. Losing a true mate wasn't something that happens often in our world. But the few times it had happened Aro had been forced to destroy the male vampires. It was the only way to stop them.

Brandon was making a terrible mistake in thinking he would take Alice from Edward. I'd know Edward for a very long time. He was the last of the Cullen's to find his mate. His life before Alice had been a very lonely one. When Rosalie found her all alone in that insane asylum changed her and brought her home because she'd desperately wanted a sister. Alice immediately became Edward's salvation. I knew him well and he'd never go back to a life without her.

"So what would happen to my brother if anything ever happened to Alice?" Bella's voice was filled with concern. I knew of all her siblings she'd always loved Edward the most.

"Isabella, if anything were to every happen to Alice, Edward would have to be destroyed. We wouldn't be able to control him if he lost her." She looked horrified.

"But Jasper you wouldn't allow that...right? I mean this is Edward! I've known him all my life and he is harmless."

"Now. He's harmless now. Angel, you've ever only the Edward of Edward and Alice. That piano playing, carrying you on his back, lying with you a meadow, crooked smiling brother you love so much didn't exist before he met Alice."

"Ok I get it now. We can't let Edward lose Alice. So how do we stop that from happening?" I smirked.

"Well first my beautiful angel, we provoke the enemy." I pulled out my phone and dialed the number to Volterra.

"Hello. Thank you for calling Volterra. This is Ruth speaking how may I assist you today?"

"Hello Ruth. This is Major Jasper Whitlock. Who is in charge right now?" There was a brief silence before she spoke again.

"My mate...Brandon. Would you like to speak with him, Major?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes I would."

"One moment." I heard her speaking to him in the background and then seconds later, he had the phone.

"Hello Major! It's a pleasure hearing from you."

"I'm sure the pleasure is all yours Brandon."

"Yes...are you calling to tell me that the Masters are on their way home? We have all missed them." Yeah...right.

"I'm afraid that your Masters are all dead and will not be returning home." I told him.

"Well that is most unfortunate news although I did advise Master Aro against coming there. I foresaw that this would not end well. Well then…when can I expect Heidi, Alec and Jane? They are alive...yes?" He wasn't even attempting to hide the pleasure in his voice.

"Yes they are alive but they have decided to join my family." Ah...silence.

"What do you mean they've joined your family?" He was seething on the other line.

"While Heidi has mated with my third in command, Alec has mated with the newest member of the Cullen family and Jane of course wishes to be where ever her brother is." I know I sounded smug but I was.

"I see."

"Since I was the one to defeat the Volturi I guess that makes me the new ruler. And while I'd love to come to the castle in Volterra, my mate Isabella doesn't wish to leave our home here. So I have a proposition for you Brandon."

"I'm listening Major." I could tell through the phone that he was gritting his teeth.

"I'll need someone to rule the castle for me and while Heidi's new mate James is ready and willing to take the position; as a sign of respect I'm offering it to you."

"Give me some time to think on that Major and I will get back to you soon."

"You will get back to me by noon tomorrow. I am not a patient man and I could insist that you answer me now but I'm trying to be fair. Noon tomorrow...no later or I will make the decision for you." I hung up the phone before he could respond. I was definitely adding fuel to the fire but I could care less.

"So what happens now Major?" Bella asked as she joined me in bed and came to my side.

"Now we wait for him to give us the answer we both know is coming." I pulled her up so that she was straddling my waist and began planting kisses down the side of her neck.

"And what if he surprises us and says he'll take the job?" She began to work on the buttons of my shirt.

"He won't. Now no more about Brandon, you have enough on your hands right now." She chuckled and then slammed her lips to mine.

**There we have it. I hope you all enjoyed that. Review and tell me your thoughts. Look for the next update next week. **

**Follow me on Twitter MsLovely1687.**

**Fic recommendation: Homeless Heart by Bluebaby3296. My lovely beta's fic is amazing! You should check it out. I promise it won't disappoint. Please read and review it! **


	8. Chapter 6

**I know I'm late! I'm so very sorry. Forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Chapter 8**

**Brandon's POV **

"How dare he!" I slammed my fist into the table and it shattered beneath my strength.

"Brandon, sweetheart what happened?" Ruth asked nervously. Oh why isn't she dead yet?

"The Major has taken over Volterra. He has decided that since he was the one to defeat the Masters that means he is the new ruler. Heidi, Jane and Alec have joined his family." I was visibly seething.

"What! Why would they do that? I don't understand." Of course you don't. Damn it I want Alice.

"Heidi has mated with the Major's third in command and Alec with one of the Cullens." She stayed silent for a minute before she spoke again.

"So what happens now?"

"That Major has offered to allow me to run the castle here; under his rule of course." She looked thoughtful.

"So what's wrong with that? You'd be the Master of Volterra. That's what you wanted...right?" I reacted before I knew it and slammed her into the wall.

"No! That is not what I wanted! I am meant to rule the vampire world as a whole; not just Volterra." I released her slowly.

"But Brandon, it's suicide to go against the Major. I mean for goodness sake he and his family killed the Volturi! It is said that the Major's mate is a powerful shield. We'd never even touch him." I thought about this for a moment.

"Well then perhaps we'd have a better chance if we released the Major of his mate."

"Are you insane? You can't go after the Major's mate. That's exactly what got the Masters killed. I think we should just cooperate with him." Before she could speak again Ruth's eyes turned stark white which normally meant she was having a vision.

"What is it? What did you see?"

"The same thing I've been seeing for weeks now...a brown wolf staring at me with the strangest expression." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have time for this. I'm about to go to war with the Major and you're daydreaming about puppies. You are completely useless!"

"But Brandon..." I stormed away before she could day another world. She didn't deserve my attention...she never did.

**Ruth's POV**

I truly don't understand how he can treat me the way he does. How can he speak to me that way? He didn't use to be like this.

When Brandon first saved me he was so loving and so attentive to my every need. Now it just seems as if he's simply tolerating me.

Marcus warned me when we first arrived here. He said our bond was strong but temporary. I didn't believe him. I just knew that Brandon was my mate. I mean he rescued me. He wouldn't do that if he hadn't felt the bond...right?

Brandon just wasn't thinking clearly right now. Every vampire knows better than to go after another male vampire's mate. Especially the Major.

My mind went back to the beautiful brown wolf that had been taking over my visions as of lately. He was always the same. He always looked at me with such love and admiration as if I was the only woman in the world. The only woman in his world.

But it was just a wolf...right? It wasn't possible that it was a werewolf...was it. Aro said that all werewolves had been destroyed but was it possible that a few of them somehow survived. There had to be an explanation for what I was seeing. I mean the wolf's eyes held far too much knowledge to be that of a simple animal.

I decided that I wouldn't bring this up to Brandon again. He might get it in his mind to hurt the wolves if he even thinks they still exist. No, I'll keep this to myself for now. I hope I have another vision of the wolf soon. I already miss him.

**Ok people...there we have it! Can we tell where Ruth's visions are headed? Come on you know what it means. Next post will be sometime next week. Review! **

**Story Rec: Homeless Heart by:bluebaby3296**

**If you guys don't read and review this story my feelings are going to be very hurt and I may never post again. This is my beta's story and she is working really hard on it. It's a great story with a great plot but she is getting depressed because she doesn't feel like her hard work being appreciated. As a writer I can fully understand that so go and show her some luv...for me.**


	9. Authors Note Please Read

**Author's Note! **

**Hello everyone! I know you're all curious about my name change but it was a bit necessary. I'd created my Twitter account just for my readers but RL has snuck in there. It's all good. I've created a new Twitter account just for my loyal readers so please follow me skylerblack3. I promise updates are coming very soon. I'm in the writing process right now and I have not abandoned any of my stories. Your patience means the world to me. **

**Skyler Black…oooo I like that! **


End file.
